El sentido que le das a mi vida
by yume25sora
Summary: Ir a un club era una actividad casi rutinaria para él las noches de fin de semana. Beber junto a sus amigos hasta perder ligeramente la noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Todo aquello era normal en la vida de Sharrkan, sin embargo, aún sentía que faltaba algo en su vida, pero todo cambió ante un inesperado recuentro(AU)


**N/T:** **AU** **. Sindria en lugar de ser un país será una empresa (Los siete generales trabajan en ella), Reim una compañía teatral y Magnostant una universidad. La personalidad de los personajes y sus relaciones trate de mantenerlas tal como en la historia original (Espero no hayan quedado muy OOC)**

 **Sharrkan x Yamuraiha.**

 **Declaimer: Los personajes de Magi son propiedad de Sinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

 **.**

 **"El sentido que le das a mi vida"**

 **.**

Ir a un club era una actividad casi rutinaria para él las noches de fin de semana. Beber junto a sus amigos hasta perder ligeramente la noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y de sus propias acciones, bailar hasta más no poder y ligar con una que otra chica para terminar la noche con alguna posible conquista nocturna.

¿Quién diría que alguien como él solía ser un niño tímido e inseguro?

Aquellos recuerdos de su yo del pasado siempre invadían la mente de Sharrkan cuando salía a divertirse con sus amigos. Desde muy temprana edad debió cargar con el peso del conflicto de quien sería el heredero del negocio familiar, sin poder dar su opinión o expresarse ni tampoco disfrutar de su tierna niñez, arrastrado en una disputa en la que jamás quiso estar involucrado. Siempre estaba constantemente asustado al no saber lo que el futuro le tenía preparado, puesto que nunca se hubiera imaginado, ni en sus más remotos sueños, el inesperado giro que lo libraría de todas su preocupaciones; no era el presidente de una gran empresa como su madre siempre deseó que fuera, sino que ahora era un simple estudiante universitario quien frecuentaba la vida nocturna y de algunos de sus placeres. Vivía el día a día como él deseaba y sin que nadie controlara sus acciones o palabras, sin embargo, aún tenía el extraño sentimiento de que algo faltaba para sentirse completo...

Sharrkan sacudió su cabeza ligeramente con tal de alejar los absurdos pensamientos que lo invadían. Su niñez ya era algo de antaño y él era una persona completamente distinta al de ese entonces. No arruinaría su noche sintiéndose nostálgico del cómo ha sido su vida hasta entonces.

Con una seguridad y carisma característica de él, pidió una jarra de cerveza al barman para disfrutar plenamente del espectáculo que se estaba realizando en esos precisos momentos. Pisti cantaba energéticamente karaoke junto a un avergonzado Spartos (Quien fue obligado por la pequeña rubia a subir con ella al escenario tras forzarlo a beber unas cuantas copas). Como buen amigo que era, Sharrkan comenzó a grabar un video del show mientras reía a carcajadas para enviárselo a Sinbad y al resto de sus compañeros en la compañía de Sindria.

La noche parecía haber comenzado bien. En un rato más se uniría al karaoke, luego bailaría un poco e invitaría a alguna chica soltera y coquetearía un poco con ella. Todo hubiera sido perfecto de acuerdo a su plan, no obstante, un inesperado encuentro le impidió llevar a cabo su propósito.

—Una copa de champan, por favor—Fue la dulce voz que interrumpió sus pensamiento, haciéndolo despegar sus ojos de sus amigos para posarlos en la persona que se sentó en el taburete del bar junto a él.

Una mujer joven se había acomodado juntó a él de manera silenciosa. Su cuerpo era esbelto y gratamente proporcionado, mientras que su piel era blanca e increíblemente limpia, libre de cualquier imperfección visible. Sharkkan se sintió hechizado por unos cuantos segundos al no poder apartas su vista del rostro de la desconocida y fue invadido por una desconocida fascinación ante los gráciles movimientos de la chica para acomodar su azulada cabellera tras una de sus orejas con ayuda de sus delgados dedos. Para su desgracia, su mirada indiscreta no fue ignorada del todo por la chica, dado que se volteó hacia él de manera casi inconsciente. Un mar de cosquilleos invadieron su estómago cuando sus ojos verdosos se encontraron con los orbes azules de la desconocida, los cuales fueron extrañamente familiares para el albino.

—¡¿Sharrkan?! —Exclamó con incredulidad la mujer, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros con tal de confirmar la identidad del albino.

Sharrkan trató de balbucear unas cuantas palabras, sin embargo, su cerebro aún no procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. La desconocida al ver que el chico frente a ella aún no lograba reconocerla hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Soy Yamuraiha! ¿No me recuerdas? ¿Acaso cinco años fueron suficientes para que te olvidaras de mi rostro?—Se quejó la mujer, dejando a un lado todos los finos modales de hace un momento.

Sharrkan pestaño un par de veces hasta que los circuitos de su cabeza comenzaron a funcionar y caer en cuenta de quien se trataba. Quería golpear su rostro reiteradas veces contra la barra... No solo habían crecido prácticamente juntos como si fueran hermanos sino que ella se había convertido en la mujer más importante de su vida al ser su primer amor ¡¿Cómo era posible no haberla reconocido?!

—¡¿Yamuraiha?! —Casi dio un grito en el cielo al momento de decir su nombre y por poco deja caer la jarra de cerveza que tenía entre sus manos.

—La misma—Respondió con una amplia y cálida sonrisa.

—¿No se supone que estabas en Magnostandt? Después de que te fuiste a estudiar a esa universidad, pensábamos que regresarías una vez que te graduaras pero dijiste que te habían ofrecido un buen empleo allá...Sin contar que nunca viniste a viniste a visitarnos.

—Lo sé, lo sé...Estuvo muy mal de mi parte no venir a verlos y conformarme solo con llamadas o mensajes—Se disculpó sinceramente arrepentida—Sin embargo, ahora estoy oficialmente de vuelta.

—Es genial... —Respondió el albino sin poder ocultar su felicidad por la noticia. Casi nunca era sincero cuando se trataba de Yamuraiha, no obstante, después de estar cinco años separados no podía negar su emoción—Te invitare un trago para celebrar, no me creo el hecho que te conformes solo con una miserable copa de champan.

—Estoy tratando de controlar mi consumo de alcohol... —Murmuró apenada.

—¿Acaso algún ex novio te dijo que bebías demasiado? Pensé que tu suerte con los hombres había mejorado.

—Silencio idiota de la espada.

—Como tú digas bruja adicta a la química...Por cierto, ¿Te parece si cantamos un dueto? Pisti y Spartos acaban de terminar.

La mujer pareció pensarlo un poco y luego de dar un largo trago a la jarra que Sharrkan le había obsequiado, acepto gustosa la propuesta.

Hacían mucho que no se divertían así.

.

* * *

A partir de la semana siguiente y por los próximos meses, Yamuraiha comenzó a trabajar en la compañía de Sindria dado que Sinbad la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Sharrkan, al ser un estudiante en práctica dentro de la compañía, aprovechaba sus ratos libres para conversar con su compañera y la escoltaba disimuladamente cada vez que le fuera posible dentro del edificio, después de todo, la mujer de cabellos azules se había vuelto realmente popular desde su llegada. El rumor de una hermosa y agradable empleada, quien era considerada un prodigio en su área de trabajo, se esparció rápidamente por toda la compañía para desgracia de Sharrkan.

Desde el regresó de su amiga de la infancia, el albino comenzó a recordar los sentimientos contradictorios que lo asechaban tiempo atrás. La sensación de un vació en su vida se había esfumado por completo desde que Yamuraiha apareció, como si su simple presencia fuera suficiente para darle sentido a su vida.

No quería admitirlo, pero pese a los años sus sentimientos por ella no se habían borrado. Trató de hablarlo con Masrur, sin embargo, terminó sintiéndose estúpido por buscar consejos de alguien tan inexpresivo y poco hablador como él. Aunque no por ello iba a decir que no agradecía que alguien se dedicara a escuchar atentamente todas sus quejas y preocupaciones durante horas. Jamás espero que Masrur hiciera algo más que tan solo escucharlo.

Estaba completamente equivocado.

Un día mientras que el albino realizaba sus aburridas actividades rutinarias de cada semana, Yamuraiha apareció en su departamento de la compañía y lo llamó. Sharrkan no sabía de que se trataba, pero no pudo evitar sentirse el hombre más afortunado ante la mirada de envida que algunos de los trabajadores le dedicaban.

—¿Esta semana terminas tus prácticas, cierto? —preguntó curiosa.

—Exacto—Respondió con orgullo—Sinbad ya me aseguró un puesto una vez que me gradué de la universidad.

—¡Grandioso! ¡Entonces debemos celebrar el que hayas finalizado tu práctica!

Yamuraiha sacó del bolsillo de su falda dos entradas al conocido teatro de Reim para luego enseñárselas al chico con emoción, sin embargo, el albino no parecía comprender lo que su amiga trataba de decirle, o mejor dicho, no quería tener una idea errada e ilusionarse en vano.

—Masrur me dio estas entradas. Se las dio un miembro del grupo Fanalis que actuara en este musical... ¡También se presentara Scheherazade, la actriz principal de Reim quien no ha sido vista hace años en escenario!...Masrur me dijo que ahora estabas interesado en las obras de teatro, lo que me sorprendió mucho...Así que... ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

Sharrkan abrió de par en par sus ojos sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Era como si uno de sus más anhelados sueños se hubiera vuelto realidad. Yamuraiha lo estaba invitando a él a una cita...o bueno, algo parecido a una cita.

—¿Me estas invitando?

—Si

—¿Solamente tú y yo?

—¿Ves otra entrada en mis manos? Pero si no quieres siempre puedo invitar a alguien más—Respondió Yamuraiha algo irritada por el escepticismo de Sharrkan.

—¡Iré! —Dijo el albino, arrebatándole la entrada y colocarla a una altura donde no pudiera quitársela, fingiendo que estaba tomándole el pelo con tal de ocultar lo desesperada que fue su respuesta—Entonces, ¿Cuándo iremos?

—El sábado a las 20:00, mas te vale llegar a la hora—Lo amenazó, para luego regresar a su trabajo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Ese mismo día, Masrur se encontró con Sharrkan a la salida de la compañía, quien lo abrazó agradeciéndole un sinfín de veces y prometiéndole que lo invitaría a un beber por la oportunidad que le dio.

* * *

.

Los días se hicieron endemoniadamente lentos para su desgracia, parecía como si su tan ansiado sábado jamás llegaría. Casi grita de felicidad cuando su último día de práctica había terminado la tarde de viernes, y se negó a ir con Pisti y los otros a un club esa noche. Quería estar en sus mejores condiciones, no con una odiosa resaca que lo dejaría postrado el resto del día.

Sentados en las butacas que estaban reservadas para ellos, Sharrkan no podía prestar demasiada atención a la obra, dado que estaba demasiado consiente del roce de su brazo con el de Yamuraiha, como si fuera un niño durante su primera cita siendo que ya sobrepasaba los veinte años de edad. La melodiosa voz de Scheherazade no era suficiente para cautivarlo, prefería observar de reojo las diversas expresiones de fascinación de su compañera mientras disfrutaba del musical. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la función terminó hasta que el resto del público se levantó maravillado para aplaudir.

—¡Realmente fue fascinante! ¡Nunca pensé que disfrutaría tanto de una obra como lo hice hoy! —Exclamaba Yamuraiha completamente maravillada mientras caminaban a un restaurant para cenar.

—Sí, si—Respondía con fingida emoción Sharrkan. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que se había tratado la obra, al parecer era una adaptación de alguna historia de Las mil y una noches.

La muchacha siguió hablando maravillada, hasta que las respuestas de su compañero comenzaron a volverse repetitivas. Solo apoyaba lo que ella decía, lo que era muy raro en él. Normalmente le llevaría la contraría o le buscaría una forma de molestarla. Evidentemente algo no estaba bien y ella suponía la razón detrás de ese extraño comportamiento sumiso durante esa noche.

—Lo siento...Pensé que esta sería una buena oportunidad para pasar tiempo untos después de tanto tiempo, ya que el trabajo nos impide vernos demasiado—Habló repentinamente Yamuraiha cabizbaja, interrumpiendo su caminata—Al parecer soy la única que se divirtió en la obra y estaba entusiasmada por esta noche.

Sharrkan iba negar aquello, no obstante, las últimas palabras de la chica lo sorprendieron.

—...¿Estabas emocionada? —Cuestionó incrédulo, provocando un gran sonrojo por parte de su amiga.

—Bueno...este...Han sido cinco años desde que me fui... ¡Fue imposible no notar que muchas cosas habían cambiado!— Comenzó a explicar la chica, evitando el contacto visual—No solo en la compañía o en el resto de los chicos... ¡tú también habías cambiado!

—¿Yo?

—¡Si! —Exclamó Yamuraiha con algo de enojo—A pesar de que sigues siendo el mismo, ya no luces como el chico del que solía pensar como un hermano menor...Ahora eres más popular y exitoso, tienes muchos amigos y quizás cuantas novias...Por lo que pensé que mi existencia se había vuelto insignificante y...

—¿Me invitaste para hacerte notar? —Sharkkan no pudo disimular la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en su rostro, lo que molestó y avergonzó aún más a la mujer de cabellos azules.

—¡Ríete de mi si quieres!...Pero es la verdad... —Un pequeño puchero se formó en los labios de Yamuraiha, lo que provocó que el albino soltara una carcajada.

Simplemente era adorable. No podía evitar sentirse fascinado por cada una de las reacciones de Yamuraiha.

—Eres una I-D-I-O-T-A. No puedo creer que una genio sea tan tonta a la vez—Se burló Sharrkan— Es imposible que alguien sea más importante que tú en este mundo.

— ¿Lo dices de verdad?

—Por supuesto, siempre hemos estado juntos y siempre será así—Sentenció avergonzado, dado que sus palabras eran como una especie de confesión.

Sabía que Yamuraiha no comprendía del todo el significado detrás de esas palabras, puesto que para ella el lazo entre ellos era el de una familia, no obstante, la sonrisa de felicidad y alivio que le brindó le dio a entender que no debía insistir más en ese momento. Algún día, en un futuro no muy lejano, estarían juntos tal como ahora, pero no como hermanos o amigos sino como algo más. Después de todo, ella ya había expresado lo importante que era él, lo que le daba grandes esperanzas.

—Cambio de planes iremos a un bar con karaoke. No he ido a uno desde que regresaste—Sharkkar sujeto con naturalidad la mano de Yamuraiha para guiarla mientras caminaban.

—¿Cantaremos un dueto? —Preguntó, correspondiendo el agarre del chico.

—Es una buena idea—Sonrió el albino ligeramente sonrojado.

Definitivamente, esa mujer era todo lo que necesitaba para darle sentido a su vida. No sentía nostalgia del pasado ni un vacío en su interior pese a tener todos los placeres de la vida a su alcance, era como si estuviera completo.

.

* * *

 **Bueno y eso es todo**

 **Este fic fue un desafío con mi amiga Natsukikocchi después de años. Tardeamos mucho en al fin publicar los desafíos, pero aquí esta**

 **Lamento si el final fue demasiado apresurado, faltas de ortografía o errores de redacción.**

 **Espero les haya agradado**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
